


Nights Going Without

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Korra aren't surprised when her Avatar duties take her out of Republic City and into the world. But knowing that one leaves for the sake of duty does not lend comfort in each of the days he spends without her. Eventually push comes to shove and Mako needs to decide what he wants to do about these nights going without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Going Without

_**I think we all need a happy ending. This is stylistically a bit different than my norm but I think it turned out well.** _

**Rating:**  T

 **Word count:**  ~3100

 **Pairing(s):**  Makorra

 **Summary:**  Mako and Korra aren't surprised when her Avatar duties take her out of Republic City and into the world. But knowing that one leaves for the sake of duty does not lend comfort in each of the days he spends without her. Eventually push comes to shove and Mako needs to decide what he wants to do about these nights going without her.

**.**

**.**

The first night that is Korra is away Mako takes advantage of it.

When he finally gets off his beat, exhausted from a hectic shift he heads to pick up dinner. He visits the tiny food stand well off the beaten track tucked into a corner in an alleyway.

He and Korra had long argued over which restaurant or eating establishment had the best bao in all of Republic City. They always ordered some if it was on the menu when they went out. She had visited him on a short shift break when they had stumbled upon the stand. The moment the pork tucked inside the steamed bun, Mako fell in love. Korra, on the other hand, spit out her first bite. She had also forgotten to remove the thin paper at the bottom of the bun in her haste. Her loss. When Mako craved one of the buns, he either had to go without his girlfriend or make two stops for dinner pickup.

On this particular evening, Mako picks up a dozen buns, assuming that Bolin will drop by and stuff a few into his mouth before he can ask. Turns out that his brother was otherwise occupied, so he stashes the remaining buns in the refrigerator. The apartment is small, but it is home. He and Korra had lived there for three years. She left in the morning for the Earth Kingdom determined to quell unrest stemming from questions about the legitimacy of the current ruler.

Ever since the Harmonic Convergence Korra told him that she understand much more what it meant to be the Avatar. Once many of the pressing issues in Republic City were sorted out, it was only a matter of time until a crisis would steal her from him for more than a few days.

Today was that day, and to Mako it felt no different than one of her shorter trips. He listens to the radio as he sifts through some casework.

.

On the seventh night that Korra is gone, Mako drinks.

Bolin meets him at the neighborhood bar. Although the Fire Ferrets are now long gone in the brother's history, girls still flock to the charming earthbender due to their success of old. Bolin knows he isn't interested in the pretty faces and bodies and leaves him to brood in his drink. He starts off with something mild, somehow progressing slowly to the harder stuff that makes his eyes water and throat burn.

He drinks. And drinks. And drinks entirely too much.

At some point Mako stumbles out of the bar into the alley, a gloved hand of his resting on the rough brick wall. He keels over, trying to make the open trash can but he doesn't make it, vomiting the contents of his stomach on to the asphalt. He wipes the dribble off his lips with his sleeve and stumbles in the direction of home.

The resulting numbness from the fact that Korra wasn't likely coming home soon had sunk in and left an ache in him.

Mako vows not to get the drunk again without Korra. Waking up hung-over and alone in bed is too much.

.

On the sixteenth night Korra is gone, Mako takes extra shifts.

He hates going home to  _their_  apartment, which was now quiet and empty. It seems to lack the character it had before. Mako never thought he would miss Korra's various habits such as slinging clothing on the nearest furniture piece, or her penchant for creating kitchen disasters of unparalleled levels. There are still a few pieces of her clothing folding neatly in a drawer (his doing of course) that she had left behind.

Mako remembers how flabbergasted he was when she first explained how used she was for others providing for her. With her background, this was perfectly understandable. In the end, it made sense. As the Avatar, she belonged to the world first, so it took care of her. That's part of the reason their apartment was so small. An entry-level cop didn't exactly make a fortune, and the Avatar certainly didn't pull a bi-weekly salary. Mako never minded, and Korra loved to bring over groceries. The old ladies in the Little Water Tribe neighborhood loved to give her things to take home. She simply couldn't refuse.

He sits in the main office, waiting for the shift he picked up extra to start. Cops, like any other person with a life in Republic City, loved to hit the scene on Friday nights. Mako, on the other hand, stays busy and saves the money. He has something in mind to buy for later.

.

On the nineteenth night Korra is gone, Mako finally gets a letter.

It's clear that she had written it at least a week ago by the references to dates. He grazes his ungloved fingertips over the sloppy penmanship he had slowly learned to decipher. Mako was just happy to have something in his hands that were once in hers.

Korra is settled in the Earth Kingdom with most of the pressing problems solved by her diplomacy and drive for action. She says she now has to wait until things settle more before she can come home.

He reads the text over a few times as to not miss anything, before tucking the letter in an empty desk drawer. It was time to write a fitting reply that could reach her before she heads back to Republic City, and back to him.

.

On the twenty-seventh day Korra is gone, Mako gets a knock on the door.

It's Tenzin, carrying a large box. After inviting him in, it is explained that the contents of the unwieldy container is a telephone for him. The apartment was wired to use the technology but Mako had never seen the need to buy one when everyone he cared to talk to was so close.

The prospect of getting to hear her voice again makes him feel giddy inside. He had received one more letter since the last, and Korra was not much of a writer to say the least. He knew her well enough over the years to be able to discern her excitement to share her experiences as he read the letters, which were always in her voice in his head. However, this didn't change how busy she was which bit into letter writing time.

The air bender explained that Korra didn't have a stationary number and would have to initiate the call. Mako can't help but worry that he would miss her call at work.

But for now, and the rest of the evening, he waits.

.

On the thirty-fourth day Korra is gone, Mako finally gets a call.

Korra is the only one who has his number, so he fumbles and nearly drops the phone as he leaps to answer.

"Hello is anyone there?"

He hears her voice and his pulse leaps and a lump gathers in his throat. Mako is thrilled. In fact, he is beyond thrilled; he is absolutely ecstatic.

"Mako?"

"I'm here!"

"I…gosh it's just amazing to hear you."

"I know. I missed this. I missed  _you_." He wonders if she can hear the smile plastered on his face through the phone.

They couple chats back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm being called away…I'll call again soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than you know."

.

On the forty-first day Korra is gone, Mako finds out she's moved to a remote region. No phone.

The bulky black contraction only seeks to remind him how long it's been since he's seen, let alone heard her voice in person. He took an extra shift early in the day, and the extra paychecks are piling up. Mako saves every extra cent; maybe it could add up to a bigger apartment for them or something else.

Not wanting another night alone he picks up the phone, dialing Bolin.

No answer.

So he decides to take a bit of a risk. He calls Asami.

Mako meets her at a restaurant near her company's headquarters. The conversation is polite and friendly with a hint of awkwardness from their history. After it was all said and done, it was really difficult for the two to ever be good friends. Mako of course ultimately chose someone else, and before that he left a wake of lies and romantic dysfunction that paralleled any radio drama. Asami of course wanted more than friendship, though how long that phase lasted and whether it still persisted were beyond his sphere of knowledge.

"I'm surprised you called," Asami, ever the businesswoman swirled the wine in her class. "It's been a while…I can't even remember the last time we did something just the two of us. Recently, that is."

"Yeah…I…" Mako struggles for words. He doesn't want to admit he needs the company and that he is nowhere adjusted to having Korra gone.

She giggles, "As smooth as ever. I know Korra is out of town. I know you miss her, and I know this is a dinner between friends okay?"

He nods mutely, smiling. "Sorry about that."

They enjoy the dinner.

.

On the sixty-third day Korra is gone, Mako finally visits Air Temple Island.

Pema sees him first and ushers him inside before he can protest. She feeds him lunch until his stomach feels as if it will burst. Once the airbender kids catch wind of his presence he is whisked away to play some sort of game that involves running from base to base while firebending. Mako admittedly has no idea what is going on, but he loves watching the kids' faces light up.

Somehow, it just seems wrong without Korra there. The only break from the quiet serene environment is the kids. The absence of their Avatar ringleader is evident.

"Hey you," Meelo pulls at his sleeve.

Mako bends down, hands on his knees. "Yeah?"

"When is Korra coming back?"

He pats him on the shoulder, "I wish I knew."

The look on the little airbender's face was almost too much. He wasn't the only one that missed Korra. Their letter exchanges ended up being on a bi-weekly basis. He was lucky to get a phone call once a month. It was never enough but it had to be.

"How about some…lychee juice?"

"Yeah!"

.

On the eighty-second day Korra is gone, Mako spends the night in the hospital.

A sting operation went horribly wrong and Mako took the brunt of it. What should have been a quick in and out job turns into an all out street brawl. He blacks out after a hit to the head and wakes up in a stark white room hours later. His head throbs painfully.

"You got hit pretty good," Bolin is sitting in a chair in the corner. "No don't touch it!" his brother jumps up and stops his hand from moving up to inspect the damage. "You got hit by a big chunk of earth it the forehead. It's a pretty bad looking gash."

He lets his head fall back against the pillow, his eyes falling shut.

"Do you need more pain meds? Because I can do that! I can be all over that, talking to the nurses and stuff!"

"No I'm okay, I promise. Do you have any idea how long I have to stay?" He sits up a bit too fast; a feeling of dizziness washes over him.

"Well…errr…I think she said maybe just the night for observation?"

"Great."

If only Korra was here. She would hold his hand.

.

On the ninety-sixth day Korra is gone, Mako breaks his vow. He gets drunk, again.

He needs the company and after the station closed a big case involving a serial killer, he gets dragged out with the rest of the officers to celebrate a big arrest. His co-workers pick their favorite bar, a place he's never been before.

He drinks. A lot. In fact, he drinks too much. Again.

Mako would never admit it sober, but it dulls a bit of the ache in his heard. It seemed like ages since he even got a letter from Korra let alone a phone call.

The cops do a shot in honor of each of the killer's victims. One shot for all nine of them. He thinks it's a damn shame, but those thoughts evaporate bit by bit with each small glass of liquor he kicks back.

He doesn't remember the rest of the night really. He thinks he flirts with a pretty Fire Nation girl, but he can't remember if he was just being friendly or crossing a line. Barely able to walk straight, he blacks out.

.

On the ninety-seventh day Korra is gone, Mako gets scolded.

"You can't just go do that!" Bolin is standing over him in bed. His voice sounds entirely too loud and the blinds the earthbender opened let in entirely too much light.

"Not so loud…"

"Bro! I had to carry you hope after you barfed all over yourself and I'm pretty darn sure you were flirting with that chick! How long has Korra been gone?"

"Ninety-six…no seven. Ninety-seven days."

"Then you need to get it together before she gets back. She's not gonna be happy with what you are right now."

.

On the ninety-eighth day Korra is gone, Mako makes a change.

He is schedule for the early shift so he arrives early. He works late for overtime and goes for a run after work. He enjoys a nice dinner in and goes to bed early.

.

On the one-hundredth and eleventh day Korra is gone, Mako makes a decision.

He picks up the phone and dials the Southern Watertribe number from Korra's address book.

"Yes I'm calling to speak to Chief Tonraq."

" _Who is this calling?"_

"I'm a Detective from Republic City, but that isn't important. My name is Mako, and I have an important question to ask the Chief."

.

On the one-hundredth and twenty-first day Korra is gone, Mako gets a package.

It's from the Southern Water tribe and it took long enough to get here. Carefully, he cuts open the box after work. It has everything he needs. All the supplies he needs, plus extras of each part for when he inevitably messes up. He's new at this after all. It's literally completely foreign to him.

He gets to work.

.

On the one-hundredth and thirtieth day Korra is gone, Mako finally finishes his project.

The apartment is littered with stones with malformed carvings, and gray fragments from attempts where he pressed too hard. Those not even cover all the times he broke the stone while trying to make a hole to attach it to the necklace portion to it.

He holds it up, inspecting his work.

It's perfect, just like his Korra (at least in his eyes). He loves her deeply and the time apart is worth it.

Now all he has to do is wait.

On the one-hundredth and thirtieth day most importantly, Mako makes a decision. He doesn't want to live his life without her.

.

On the one-hundredth and fiftieth day exactly, Korra comes home.

The knock on the door so late at night he rolls out of bed grumpily. Mako rubs his eyes and stumbles barefoot to the door.

"Look it's really late-"

Korra launches into his arms, hugs him tightly, and pulls him down into a sweet kiss.

That is of course enough to wake him fully.

"Korra!" He can't hide the pure joy in his voice. "When did you get back?"

"Just now!" She smiles, but he can see the exhaustion in her eyes. The Avatar had to have rushed here as fast as she could. "But the time change is killing me, I'm just as tired as you are."

He kisses her again, determined to memorize the feel of her lips against his and the warmth that her mere presence brings to the room. It's like no time had passed between them at all; everything felt just as natural as it always did. They just fit, in ways far more important than physical. Mako buries his head in the crook of her neck, content just to be close and inhale her scent.

Korra pushes away just enough to look into his eyes. "Can we go to sleep now, and talk and stuff," she winks, "in the morning?"

Mako nods with a smile, guiding her by the hand back to  _their_  bedroom. He slips under the covers on his side and watches through heavily lidded eyes as she strips down to her wrappings.

"Take the top ones off," his voice is already filling with sleep. "You know it's much more comfortable like that…"

His eyes drift shut as he feels her form slip in next to him. She places feather-light kisses along his back.

He hopes it isn't a dream.

.

The next morning, Mako gets up before her. He slips his hand into the bedside table to check that the craft he spent so much time on was still there. Feeling the cool stone he leaves the drawer ajar.

He rolls back over, turning his attention to the beautiful woman with him. He traces random patterns over her shoulder, her body splayed all over her side of the bed. He lowers his lips to her skin and gently begins to kiss every place that he can.

Her eyes flutter open. "Hey City Boy," she smiles, her voice still dense with sleep.

"We need to talk," he pulls her in close to him. "Think you have the patience to hear me out?"

Korra nods into his chest. "I was called patient multiple times over the course of my travels I'll have you know."

"Well they don't know you like I do," he kisses the top of her head.

This was it. One hundred and fifty days were about to culminate in this singular moment.

"I did a lot of thinking while you were away. I missed you so badly-"

"I missed you too."

He pulls her up for a sweet kiss. "I thought I asked you to let me finish."

She smiles sheepishly and shrugged. "Maybe I'm not so patient around you."

"As I was saying, I thought a lot about us while you were gone. I thought about how I hated having you away so long and how much I hated not hearing from you." Mako sat up and reaches into the drawer. "I really hope I made this right," his rate of speech increases, "because your dad wasn't exactly clear with the instructions and I really don't want to mess this up-"

Korra gasps when the item comes into view. It is a betrothal necklace, and it is breathtaking.

"A-Are you-"

"Korra, will you marry me? I want to follow you around the world."

"What about your job?"

"Are you really telling me you're more worried about my job than the fact that I just asked you to-"

She cuts him off with a rough kiss. "Yes. The answer is yes."

They fall back into bed to truly welcome each other back.

The details had yet to be hammered out but Mako has faith that they will be. If there is anything in this crazy world, it's that he loves Korra. Everything else is just extra.

.

.

_**Alrighty! See, another happy ending? I'm on a streak folks!** _

_**As usual, if you're reading on Fanfiction dot net, I would love to hear from you in the form of a review.** _

_**If you're reading on Tumblr, I'd love to hear what you think via message and of course feel free to reblog and favorite. Also for my Tumblr peeps, drop me a prompt if you have an idea!** _


End file.
